metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
|publisher = Nintendo |designer = Masahiro Sakurai (director) |engine = |released = January 31, 2008 / March 9, 2008 June 26, 2008 June 27, 2008 |genre = Fighting game |modes = Single player, multiplayer, Nintendo Wi-Fi |ratings = ESRB: T |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disk |requirements = |input = Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Classic Controller, GameCube controller }}Super Smash Bros. Brawl (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズX?, Dairantō Smash Brothers X, "Great Melee Smash Brothers X") often shortened to "SSBB" or "Brawl", is the third installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series after Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. and is for the Wii. Major Metroid elements include characters, stages and collectible items. Samus is a playable character in the game; she becomes Zero Suit Samus after performing her Final Smash move, (Zero Laser). The player can also begin a match as Zero Suit Samus by holding down the 'shield' button on the controller before selecting a stage. Ridley appears as a boss in Brawl's adventure mode in both his regular form and as Meta Ridley. Also featured in Brawl are two Metroid-based stages: Norfair, which is based on the area of the same name, and Frigate Orpheon, based on the original Pirate frigate that Samus infiltrates in Metroid Prime. The Brinstar stage from Melee also makes a return appearance. A Metroid appears as an Assist Trophy. Sheegoth, Space Pirate, Metroid Prime (exoskeleton and core essence), Dark Samus, Parasite Queen, Screw Attack, Luminoth, Ridley, Meta Ridley, and Samus in her Power, Dark, Gravity, Fusion, Zero and Varia Suits are all featured as collectible Trophies. Space Pirate, Zebes Inhabitant, Ridley, Warrior Ing, and Samus's various suits and gunships are collectible Stickers, among many others. See Event Match for a list of Metroid-centric Event Matches. Characters *Mario *Link *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu *Fox *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Zelda/Sheik *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Peach *Ice Climbers *Pit *Wario *Ike *Pokémon Trainer/Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *Diddy Kong *Meta Knight *Lucas *King Dedede *Captain Olimar *Ness *Marth *Luigi *Falco *Captain Falcon *Lucario *R.O.B. *Ganondorf *Mr. Game & Watch *Jigglypuff *Toon Link *Wolf *Snake *Sonic Samus' Special Moves Samus Aran: *Charge Shot *Screw Attack *Missile *Super Missile *Bomb *Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus: *Paralyzer *Plasma Whip *Plasma Wire *Flip Jump *Power Suit Samus Boss Characters Ridley Ridley appears as the fifth boss during the Subspace Emissary, in which Samus and Pikachu must fight him. In the cutscene prior to the battle, Ridley ambushes and grabs Samus, flying upward and scraping her along the walls. Pikachu breaks Samus free from Ridley's grasp using Thunder (a possible reference to the Pokémon type advantage system, where electricity can easily cripple flying-type Pokémon. However, Ridley would also likely be dragon-type, and electricity is ineffective against them). In the first battle, Ridley has higher health and uses moves ranging from claw swipes to a move similar to Rayquaza's Extremespeed to a tailswipe across the entire stage. The tailswipe can do major damage on harder difficulties (around 70% damage if the person is at 0% damage), and the "Extremespeed" move is a main killing move. He flies from one side to the other and is similar in style to the Master Hand (in the way of how they both attack and then pause). Ridley and his Meta-Ridley form are resurrected by Tabuu, their true leader, in the Great Maze to face down the heroes. Oddly enough, they are resurrected as separate beings. Meta Ridley After R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus, and Captain Olimar make their way out of the doomed Bomb Factory in the Falcon Flyer, they are attacked from behind by the resurrected Meta Ridley, who is out for revenge on Samus and Pikachu. As such, he serves as the seventh boss. In this battle, the player has 2 minutes to beat him, similar to the battle in Metroid Prime 3. His moveset is completely different from Ridley's; he can spit huge fireballs, but many of his attacks involve knocking the Falcon Flyer about, possibly sending the player flying off into the abyss below. After he is defeated, the massive amounts of Subspace Bombs in the factory explode, taking the entire island and everything in it (including the charred remains of Meta Ridley) into Subspace. Tabuu, the leader of Subspace, revives Meta Ridley in The Great Maze to attack the heroes (oddly, both Ridley and Meta Ridley appear in The Great Maze; they might be clones), but he is defeated once again, presumably taking him out of the picture for good. Trophy Stands appear frequently due to the limited time, even on easy difficulties, especially if the character is equipped with a strong Trophy Stand-producing Sticker. Congratulations screens SSBB congrats.PNG|Classic Mode image SSBB congrats Zamus.png|All-Star image (this may be a reference to the endings in the Metroid series) ''Metroid'' Collectibles Masterpieces A 3 minute Super Metroid demo can be unlocked in the game. The game begins at the Samus Data Screen, though the player can go back to the Title Screen. The save-files begin before the opening cutscene, at a later point in Norfair, and one saved after the cutscene at 0:00. File 2 is at 3:14, with 160/230 Missiles, 45/50 Super Missiles, 40/50 Power Bombs, 13/14 Energy Tanks, 3/4 Reserve Tanks, and all of the upgrades aside from the Plasma Beam. Notably, the Gravity Suit is turned off in this file (though it can be turned back on). Stickers *'Chozo Statue' Metroid II: Return of Samus- Aura Attack +25 (Lucario) *'Dark Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Electric Attack +31 (Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link) *'Dark Suit Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Throwing Attack +16 (All) *'Energy Tank' Metroid - Energy Attack +12 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Federation Trooper' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Carry Super Scope (All) *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Gunship' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack + 5 (All) *'Kanden' Metroid Prime Hunters - Slash Resistance +15 (All) *'Kraid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Head Attack +33 (All) *'Luminoth' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Slash Attack + 9 (All) *'Metroid' Metroid Prime Pinball - Freezing Attack +18 (All) *'Metroid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Electric Attack +20 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Morph Ball' Metroid Prime Pinball - Weapon Attack + 5 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Mother Brain' Metroid: Zero Mission - Flinch Resistance +147 (All) *'Ridley' Metroid - Darkness Attack +30 (Ganondorf) *'Ridley' Metroid: Zero Mission - Arm Attack +25 (All) *'Running Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +25 (All) *'Samus' Metroid Fusion - Electric Resistance +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack +18 (All) *'Samus' Metroid - Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Space Pirate' Super Metroid - Darkness Attack +13 (Ganondorf) *'Special Token' Metroid Prime Pinball - Arm Attack + 6 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Fusion - Weapon Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Prime Hunters - Launch Power +22 (All) *'Sylux' Metroid Prime Hunters - Indirect Attack +12 (All) *'Warrior Ing' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Bite Attack +10 (Yoshi, Wario, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf) *'Weavel' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (All) *'Zebes Inhabitant' Metroid Fusion - Arm Attack + 5 (All) *'Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Leg Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Trophies *Samus *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Power Suit Samus *Metroid *Samus (Fusion Suit) *Samus (Power Suit) *Samus (Varia Suit) *Samus (Gravity Suit) *Samus (Dark Suit) *Dark Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Kanden *Spire *Weavel *Noxus *Trace *Sylux *Luminoth *Sheegoth *Space Pirate *Parasite Queen *Metroid Prime (Core) *Metroid Prime (Exo) *Gunship *Screw Attack Music *Main Theme (Metroid) *Ending (Metroid) *Norfair *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior *Vs. Ridley *Vs. Parasite Queen *Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) *Sector 1 *Vs. Meta Ridley *Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2) *Brinstar (Melee) *Brinstar Depths (Melee) Codec Conversations Solid Snake, a character from the Metal Gear series, has the ability to perform special taunts where other Metal Gear characters call him and provide information on his opponent. Samus *'Snake': Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... *'Otacon': Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. *'Snake': Sounds like my kind of woman... *'Otacon': Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. *'Snake': But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Zero Suit Samus *'Snake': Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! *'Mei Ling': That's just her in the Zero Suit, Snake. *'Snake': Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her. *'Mei Ling': Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. *'Snake': ...Her loss. Mr. Resetti imitations Animal Crossing Assist Trophy Mr. Resetti will do impressions of characters after being summoned a few times: *'Samus': "MEEEER! PSHOOOW!" *'Zero Suit Samus': "HA!" ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M The Japanese strategy guide for the later released ''Metroid: Other M includes Brawl on page 174, which summarizes cameos Metroid has made in other series. ;Super Smash Bros. Brawl:"Carefully appreciate Samus' figure. There's a savorability not found in other titles." ;Samus in the Smash Bros. Series:"A series where characters from various games meet and fight, Samus has been a playable character since the first title. From the charge beam to missiles and bombs, Samus can show her special attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it's possible to play a 5-minute timed trial of Super Metroid." Allusions to the Metroid series In this game there are many allusions to the various representing franchises, including Metroid. *Pikachu and Samus being partners in the Subspace Emissary mode is most likely a reference to Samus's friendship with Pyonchi in the ''Metroid'' prequel manga. **On a similar note, Zero Suit Samus's Flip Jump ability seems to be derived from a similar maneuver from Metroid: Volume 2. *When fighting the two Samus clones, the Sector 1 theme from Metroid Fusion is playing in the background, alluding to the SA-X, which similar to the Samus clones were created from copying Samus's Varia suit. *Samus's opening scene has her traversing a duct to enter an installation while in her Zero Suit, alluding to the expanded plot of Metroid: Zero Mission, where her being shot down and losing her power suit by Space Pirates forced her to sneak inside a Space Pirate mothership in the way of Chozodia and restoring her power suit. *Her All-Star Mode congratulations screen has Samus wearing a purple Zero Suit and posing on a beach, which most likely is a reference to the 100%/fastest time finish endings in the Metroid series. *Her regular form's alternate costumes allude to the following: **Her Pink costume is ostensibly based upon the Super Metroid Gravity Suit, according to Masahiro Sakurai. However, it more closely resembles the NES version's rendition of the Varia Suit with Missiles selected. **Her Cyan costume is based on the Fusion Suit from Metroid Fusion **Her Brown costume is based on the Dark Suit from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes **Her Purple costume more closely resembles the Gravity Suit. Masahiro Sakurai would later refer to this costume as the Metroid Prime Gravity Suit. *Her Zero Suit form's alternate costumes have not been confirmed as references, but they may possibly be inspired by the following: **Her Dark Blue costume is similar to the render used in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Hunters **Her Pink costume is similar to her "Justin Bailey" outfit in the original Metroid. **Her Black costume is similar to her ending outfit in the best ending for Super Metroid. *Zero Suit Samus's Final Smash, Power Suit Samus, resembles the Crystal Flash from Super Metroid. *Elements of the Metroid series are referenced in Snake's Codec Conversations. **Aside from it alluding to certain aspects of Snake's home series, Otacon's surprise at Snake deducing Samus's true gender underneath her power armor was most likely a reference to how Samus's gender was initially kept secret until the ending of the first Metroid. **Snake's remark in the Zero Suit Samus Codec Conversation that Samus took her clothes off most likely referenced the Ending Outfit and Justin Bailey. Trivia *Zero Suit Samus, like most characters, has unused SFX for hits at high damage percentages.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rliFHvrRwB0 She also had an unused trophy, kneeling with the Paralyzer, and was intended to have a unique victory theme, like Meta Knight.http://tcrf.net/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl *Ridley was the second most requested character on an official Japanese message board, beaten only by King Dedede. He would eventually become playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Hacking of the game's code has revealed Assist Trophy data for Ridley; however he appears as a boss in the final game for unknown reasons.http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Ridley#In_Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl *The trophy description of Samus (Dark Suit) claims it was obtained after defeating Amorbis in the Torvus Temple. It is actually obtained in the Agon Temple. Dark Samus' says she is identical to Samus in every way but color, and that her origins are unproven (both untrue). *Ridley's attack on Samus (grabbing her, slamming her and dragging her against a wall) was later reused as one of his attacks in Metroid: Other M. A similar move was later included as one of Ridley's special abilities, Space Pirate Rush, in Ultimate, although he instead drags them across the floor. Gallery 5wwajl.jpg SSBB fight render with Zamus.png Brawl poster.jpg SSBB stock photo.png|Stock photo included in every copy of Brawl. References ru:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games